The Hearthfire Society: Tales in the Dark
by LostInTheThicket
Summary: Four individuals and their hauntingly beautiful friend return from a mission on the edge of a never-ending forest. After receiving some well-earned downtime, the group decides to bond with a nice 'campfire' outside of the city. Finally earning a chance to breathe, the unlikely heroes begin the retelling of their origin stories as adventurers. (Contains some Horror and Romance)
1. Foreward & Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Dungeons and Dragons and its related spells belong to Wizards of the Coast. Everything else belongs to me._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 0: Prologue**_

This is a quick prologue that pretty much describes my world of Chobos, the setting for _**The Hearthfire Society: Tales in the Dark**_.

Chobos is a world that's currently going through an interesting time. Magic has been at the forefront of the world for centuries, but as of late, there has been a rise in technology. As a matter of fact, there have been mag-tech and a rare type of mag-tech called **SRC-Tech** , technology embedded with source magic. You'll find SRC-Tech in the first chapter through the **Luitarra** , a lute that changes its appearance, sound, and even powers through a magical piece of **Source Magic**. Source Magic has been a type of magic unknown to most and different types of it have been documented throughout Chobos.

Mag-tech is common throughout Chobos but often has a singular function. SRC-Tech has the capabilities to achieve wilder and far greater than that. You'll also find other items like the Luitarra throughout the story.

Even though the whole story will encompass most of Chobos, it begins in the continent of **Discordia** , a place where might, music, and magic mix with its people. Our group of heroes have been at Level 5, currently travelling back home after a tense mission. Recovering some key scrolls from an ancient, evil cult led by a Vampire Spawn, our heroes struggled but overcame the odds. Through the heavy, electric guitar-like tunes emitting from the Luitarra, our heroes start to see something warm and familiar on the horizon...

Enjoy. :)

 _ **P.S.:**_ SRC-Tech is pronounced 'Source-Tech' if y'all might like to know.


	2. Downtime (Part I)

_**Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast. Everything else belongs to me.**_

* * *

 _ **Hello and good afternoon, my lovely readers. It's Thicket once again with a new story. I'm just gonna get right into it. BTW, see if you can guess the inspiration of the title's name. All feedback will be welcomed and as always, thank you for reading. :)**_

* * *

 _ **EDIT: I haven't forgotten about you. 3 I promise I'll update y'all w/more. Just going through things...**_

* * *

 **The Hearthfire Society: Tales in the Dark**

 **Chapter 1: _Downtime (Part I)_**

 _ **The 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **of the season of Hearthfire, Year 1275**_

The trees sway back and forth as the wind whips around them. Set to be another end of a harvest season, the leaves change colours to shades of orange and red. The grass is still green as it seems to lead individuals to a great, grey wall with two dark orange doors. Behind those doors lies buildings of different sizes and shapes with a large ivory tower in the center.

Footsteps walk along the multi-coloured cobblestone tiles of the Anaconda Walkway, the path that connects the regions of Sol and Decibellos. Weary and tired but satisfied, five adventurers make their way from a successful mission to **Sol City** , the capital of Sol.

Behind the pack, a halfling barbarian marches with wounds all over his body. He has black skin and black, dread-locked hair with green tips. Using a large greataxe as a walking stick, he wears an eerie purple-and-black cloak, wrapping around his hide clothing and green coveralls. Despite being youthful for someone his race and class, he looks to be someone worse for wear.

"Guys, I don't know," the Halfling said, his voice quivering as the pain shoots up and down his body. "I don't think I can make it…"

A voice emerges from the front of the group. With a composed but caring tone, it has an accent that's exotic and melodic. Turning to the barbarian, a human woman speaks up. "We're almost here, Naxus. Our mission is successful, the cultists and the vampire are dead, and we have what we need thanks to you."

"It was nothing," the halfling responds with a smile. "I'm just the young muscle. I ain't got the brain for planning shit like you do, Cailandra."

 **Cailandra Davenport** and **Naxus Underwood** trade smiles as the former looks behind her group. Established as the 'unofficial' leader, the wear and tear on her body is nothing compared to seeing the smiles on her new allies and friends. She turns to the group, moving her short hair from her right eye. She rests her hands on her hips as two pepperbox revolvers are strapped to her sides. Her smile is soft but genuine. Her sun-kissed skin almost matches the colour of the leaves as a breeze acts like a wind machine, waving her hair to the side.

Cailandra brushes off some leaves from her long, billowing jacket. "No one is an island," she said, as direct as one could be. "Every one of us did what was needed and that, my friends, is something to celebrate. Am I right, Rissa?"

"Yeah! Definitely. I just wish I gave some of those creepy bastards some dropkicks."

A lively voice speaks up as **Aubrissa 'Rissa' Magrora** , wearing a variation of her wrestling outfit, nudges the taller Cailandra. With olive skin and purple eyes, the exotic half-elf seems to have a twinkle in her eye as she smiles. She starts to play an energetic tune from her Luitarra.

"But it was so cool, guys," Rissa continued. "I was like "WHAM!" with the punches and the hurricanranas and Naxus was like "YOU GUYS CAN'T HIT FOR SHIT!" with his axe and… wow. We almost died, guys."

Cailandra chuckles. "But we didn't. And that's what matters."

As the group makes their way to the doors, a guard approaches to meet them. With a serious tone to his voice, he says, "State your business."

The group stops as Cailandra calmly approaches the guard. "We're here to report to the Four Swords about our latest mission. We have some crucial information they might like to see. I believe that High Commander Emberheart gave word to the previous watch to let us through when we return."

Once he hears the name of his superior, the guard suddenly checks a scroll hanging from his side. Reading through the scroll, he lowers his guard and speaks in a more welcoming tone. "Sorry, ma'am. You and your group have my apologies. Welcome back to the Grand Jewel of Sol City."

The guard knocks an intricate rhythm on the doors and steps to the side. The doors open as Cailandra and the group sees men, women, and children converse and walk around a sprawling city. Though massive, it is a portion of a city that seems to accommodate most of the families. Different languages can be heard as the diversity and fellowship is always a welcoming sight.

Naxus slumps to the ground, kissing the fine tiles leading to the Eastern Entrance. "Thank Avandra… we're back," he mumbled.

Rissa giggles as the group walk past Naxus. A claw suddenly picks the halfling up off the ground. Naxus looks worried before he looks up at a robust, white Dragonborn. Dressed in gold-and-white robes and a hooded black cape, his blue eyes lock on to Naxus as he starts to grin.

A low, rumbling voice leaves his maw. "Keep your head up, Underwood. Crawling back here is unbecoming of 'badasses' like us."

Naxus frowns. "I know, Torinn. Thanks… _dad._ "

 **Torinn Vala** smirks as he walks away, but not before using his forked tail to lightly smack around the young halfling. Upset, Naxus starts to chase him down as the group makes their way into the city.

Through winding walkways, bustling street corners, and various moments of window-shopping, the group finds themselves near a beautiful, multi-tiered fountain. Water pours down into a pool as it glistens with a magical tinge.

Torinn, Cailandra, and Naxus all take a sip as they close their eyes and with a puff of purple smoke… they disappear.

Rissa starts to take a sip before she's stopped by an interesting individual. Unique to the world, a Warforged woman with a beautiful dancer's outfit clutches onto Rissa's arm. A veil covers her face as she searches her bag. Silent throughout the journey back, she puts on a mask of a sad face as she finally speaks.

"I am not sure if I can partake in drinking from that fountain, Rissa," the Warforged said with some trepidation. "I… I might not be able to."

"Oh, no worries, Hex. We can walk to the Basilica together. I got your back, carnie," Rissa replied with a wink and a smile.

 **Hexadecimal** , aka. **Hex** lets go of Rissa's arm as a gentle chuckle is heard behind her veil. "Well, I am grateful. Thank you, 'carnie'. I am ready if you are."

Rissa stands beside Hex and starts to skip as she makes her way to the Basilica. Mimicking her movements, Hex quickly switches masks to that of a happy face as she starts to skip beside her.

"Do you know the way to the Basilica?" Hex said.

"Nooooooooope," Rissa sang as she carries her Luitarra around her.

"Well, okaaaaaaay," Hex sang as she harmonizes with her friend.

The two friends skip their way to – they assume – the downtown core and the Sol City Basilica.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _ **Come back for the conclusion of Downtime and the start of the first tale of our group of heroes...**_


	3. Downtime (Part II)

_**Dungeons and Dragons, and all related things, belong to Wizards of the Coast. Everything else belongs to me.**_

* * *

 _ **It's Thicket once again. I have the next chapter of The Hearthfire Society ready for you to enjoy. Hope y'all like it. Less than 3 and of course... Later days. :) P.S.: I forgot to mention ooooone more thing. I decided to use their in-character stats for this. Someone will roll a Nat 1. See if you can guess who it is? ;)**_

 _ **P.S.: Cailandra is pronounced Kay-lin-dra, Aubrissa is pronounced Awe-briss-a, Naxus is pronounced Nax-sis, and Ayaras is pronounced Ah-ya-riss. Torinn is whatever you like it to be. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Downtime (Part II)**_

Near the south-western Shifting Water Fountain, three purple-and-blue puffs of smoke start to grow and expand. In an instant, it disappears in a flourish as Cailandra, Torinn, and Naxus appear near the downtown core.

Some civilian spectators stop and stare at the three unusual allies appearing out of nowhere. With grace and poise, Cailandra acknowledges the small crowd with a smile and a humble bow. Her head obscured from wandering eyes, she whispers to Naxus as he waves to the crowd.

"It'd be wise if we head to the Basilica without making a _scene_ , Naxus," she said.

Admiring the gaze of some well-dressed women, Naxus notices Cailandra's piercing stare as he grins. "Heeeey, I mean, it's not every day you get to make an entrance like that."

"Well, you're half-right. But now's not the time," a hooded Torinn said with a nod towards Cailandra. She smiles, keeping up appearances as she waves to the few spectators remaining.

He urges Naxus forward, using his superior strength to 'guide' the halfling towards the Basilica. When his hand touches Naxus' cloak, the cloak suddenly has a faint, purple glow. Torinn recoils in pain, holding one of his claws to his head.

"Urgh, why did you talk us into using that blasted cloak?" grumbled Torinn.

Naxus looks up and smirks at the dragonborn. "Trust me, Torinn. This thing could be great for us!"

Cailandra scoffs, smirking at Naxus' confidence. "Usually, a person's last words are meant to be poetic, not painfully ironic," she said.

Torinn responds with a hearty chuckle. Naxus pouts and puts his hands on his hips. "I'm serious," he whined, "I'll get the hang of this thing, trust me. Once we head to the Council Chambers, we'll sort this out with the Empress. No sweat!"

Cailandra shrugs her shoulders as the three make their way to the center of Sol City. The city, a trader's paradise, is filled with various stores, some taverns of different sizes, and even a hotel. The downtown core is also filled with well-dressed people of different races as some of them watching the three adventurers.

Thankfully, a troupe is currently performing a theatrical play that seems to attract more attention. Torinn cowers a bit inside his hood to avoid any obvious stares. The trio carefully navigates their way through the busy heart of the city. Torinn quickly notices that Rissa and Hex aren't with them.

"Where did those two go? Can't leave Magrora out of my sight for a minute…"

Cailandra turns around and frowns before she has a look of realization on her face. "Oh, right… Keep in mind that Hex can't drink anything."

Naxus joins in. "You know, because of the…" He subtly waves a hand over his face. Torinn slowly nods in response.

The trio approaches the Sol City Basilica. An area nestled in the heart of Sol City, its ancient architecture is a beautiful sight to behold. With snow-white walls surrounding the interior, there are a variety of special buildings. In the center of the Basilica, however, an impressive-looking tower looms over the trio.

"Damn," Naxus muttered under his breath. Torinn lifts his head a bit, checking out the tower with a knowing stare.

Cailandra turns to Naxus with an impressed smile. "It's definitely a sight to behold. I guess that's why it's called Hope's Point."

Hope's Point, overlooking the entirety of Sol City and beyond, is a marvel to anyone viewing it for the first time. At nearly 300 feet tall, the tower's smooth, sparkling silver stone shines bright, even when the sun starts to set. Its spiral design winds like a giant anaconda as colourful stained-glass windows immediately catch the trio's eyes. Depicting the history of Sol, they are placed carefully all along the tower.

At the very top of Hope's Point, it separates with four points up to the sky like an outstretched hand. Finally, high above the tower, a small ball of light hovers in the air. Faint pulses of light fade out over the city.

Suddenly, Rissa's cheery voice rings out from behind the trio as they observe Hope's Point.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?!" Slightly spooked, they wheel around to see a satisfied Rissa standing next to Hex. Hex carries a brown bag of various pastries as she stands behind Rissa.

"Welcome back," said Torinn, softly under his hood. Rissa giggles as she smiles, shrugging her shoulders. Softly nudging Hex, the shy Warforged shrugs her shoulders as well.

"Let's not keep the Empress waiting," said Cailandra as she leads the reunited party to the Basilica's doors. They're met by two soldiers in plate armour. Adorned with large spears, shields, and a purple cape, one of them – a dwarven soldier – turns and issues the party to halt.

The dwarven soldier looks up at Cailandra as their eyes meet. After a brief look of recognition, the soldier nods as she salutes the party. "High Commander Emberheart informed us of your arrival via the dragonborn's message. Follow me."

Without skipping a beat, the soldier makes her way inside Hope's Point. The party follows her as they walk past the entrance hall. On the other side, the soldier signals for two other soldiers to open two gold and red doors.

Still following the soldier, they turn right and stop at a pair of simple, wooden doors. "Umm, pardon me, but I thought we'd return to the Council Chambers," Cailandra said to the soldier.

The soldier turns to the party. "Unfortunately, three of the Four Swords - High Commander Emberheart included - are away on important duties. However, our Empress has arranged for all of you to meet her in her personal library."

She opens the doors and issues the rest inside. The library is quite laid-back, but its luxurious architecture gives it a regal look. The smell of old books permeates around the library as couches and lush chairs complete the room. As the group enters one by one, they turn to the soldier as she salutes them one more time.

"May fair winds guide your next steps!" She turns and heads back to her post as Rissa smiles.

"You know, I always liked that greeting," she said.

Suddenly, a feminine voice emerges within the library. The voice sounds like warm, crackling embers of a bonfire, warming others by a beach in the summer.

"It's a greeting that originated during the first years of Sol's history. It _is_ quite pleasant, isn't it? Mmm, I'm happy that you agree with me, too."

Making her way to the party is a young Fire Genasi, dressed in exquisite red-and-gold robes. Taller than even Cailandra at 6'0", she has cherry-red skin and fiery, orange hair that curls past her shoulders. The genasi crosses her charcoal-black hands together as she approaches them, completely barefoot. Her eyes, jet black with burning, sun-like irises, observe the party one by one.

They glow as **Empress Ayaras aka. Aya** smiles in anticipation. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Allow me to properly introduce myself." She humbly bows to the party. "I am Ayaras, the Empress of Discordia. I have other titles, but they are irrelevant right now. You may call me Aya. That pleases me."

She smiles as Naxus blushes, admiring her beauty. Noticing this, Aya shares an earnest smile as her eyes glow in amusement. "I was told you have some news for me, yes?" said Aya as she looks at Naxus.

"Umm, umm, yeah. W-we do. Of course, we do," replied Naxus as he turns to the party. They all turn and smirk towards Naxus except Hex. Seeing the rest prompts her to put on a mask resembling a teasing smirk. Seeing that, Naxus mocks the rest.

"Apologies. I am quite forward when it comes to meeting new adventurers. Please, sit." Aya issues the party to sit as one by one, they acquiesce to her request. Using Telekinesis, Aya hovers and sits in midair as she waits for the party to sit. Not spending any more time, Cailandra gets down to business.

"We have returned from the edge of the Decibellan Forest, my Empr... Aya. We located the hideout of the cultists of the Gnarled Branch and discovered something quite disturbing."

"What is it?" Aya said.

"Well, two things. Pardon me. We uncovered a Vampire Spawn within a cave system, presumably its home and base of operations for the Gnarled Branch."

"It _led_ the Gnarled Branch?" Aya's eyes dim as they stare down Cailandra.

"Umm, yes," Cailandra said, trying not to look directly into Aya's piercing stare. "After we dispatched the Spawn and the rest of the cult, we discovered a hidden treasure room. Within it, there were various items like that cloak…"

She motions to Naxus' cloak as Aya turns to it. A cautious look is etched all over face while Cailandra continues. "We also found the scrolls we were asked to retrieve."

Now with her veil covering her face, Hex takes two long scrolls from her satchel and hands it to Aya. With a curious look and a subtle nod, Aya smiles.

"A Warforged? Fascinating," she said. "I'm quite fortunate, really. Meeting a part of a rare race – thought to be lost to history, I might add – is quite rare, indeed. Especially one as brave as you. You have my thanks."

"Oh... Th-thank you, Empress," Hex whispered.

"Aya, please," the Empress said as her smile causes Hex to relax a bit.

Rissa softly smiles as the Empress reads the scrolls with her large spectacles. With a wrinkled brow on her face, her eyes turn to blue for about 10 seconds before switching back again.

"It seems like the magic within these scrolls protects wandering eyes from gathering hidden information," Aya said. "Rudimentary magic for someone like me, but one can never be too sure. Well… except if you're a Fire Genasi." A mischievous smile curls across her face.

Naxus frowns. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"No need to worry about me. I'll see to it personally that the information will be gathered as soon as possible." Aya scans the party's wounds and has a frown on her face.

As her eyes glow bright, Aya gets an idea as she nods to herself. She turns to Cailandra. "I see that you and your allies fought valiantly. Please, allow me to reward you."

Cailandra, grateful for the friendship, smiles as she extends her hand out. "Thank you, Aya, but we were told High Commander Emberheart would reward us. Plus, we might head out on another mission soon."

"Oh, but it seems like you just arrived!" Aya said, gliding across the room. "Disasters and an individual's folly can be dangerous bedfellows. Believe me, I know. But you – all of you – need to relax. Let Sol City heal your wounds!"

Cailandra turns to a silent Torinn. He nods towards her, indicating that Aya might be right. She turns to the rest of the party as they nod in agreement.

"Right, right, I'm sorry," Cailandra said as she chuckled, "I can be a bit bull-headed like my father."

"No worries. You are among friends… Hmm, I apologize. I didn't learn your names." Aya gestures to the party and points to Rissa and Torinn. "Except yours."

Rissa and Torinn look at each other as Rissa stutters. "Oh. Y-you know a-about me, heh?"

Aya nods. "You're a bard of impeccable talent! Plus, I've heard that you treat my people quite well with wonderful treats and songs near the carnival."

She hovers and places her arm on Rissa's shoulder. To Rissa, it's as warm as a hug from an old friend. "You must teach me how to make… I believe it was… cheesecake one day.

Rissa gasps and nods, smiling from ear to ear. Aya smiles in return and turns to Torinn, gesturing for him to take his hood off. Torinn nods and does so. Without words, they exchange a quick but seemingly meaningful conversation. Their expressions change, but they end it with a smile and a pleasant nod.

The Empress quickly hovers over to Naxus and Hex with a smirk in Naxus' direction. Naxus sees this and blushes with a sheepish grin. "Well, I'm Naxus Underwood, a master barbarian and vampire killer! I'm also, like, the youngest here."

"I can see that, vampire killer," Aya said as she smirks.

"Yeah, yeah. Umm, I can do this!" Naxus does a spooky face to catch Aya off guard. Unfortunately for him, the Empress raises her eyebrow and chuckles. "Nice… to meet ya," Naxus muttered.

"Likewise." Aya turns to Hex. The Warforged immediately tries to hide behind Rissa.

"I am… not great at introducing myself like this, my Empress Aya," she said, trembling behind her half-elven friend. Sensing Hex's trepidation, Aya bows her head.

"It's okay. Introduce yourself whenever you like," Hex said before turning to Cailandra. "And last but not least…"

For the first time, Cailandra has a nervous smile on her face. "I am... Cailandra. Nice to meet you, Aya," she said timidly.

"No last name?" inquired Aya. Silence.

With a curious gaze, Aya sizes up Cailandra as the two women are locked in a quiet battle of willpower. Unfortunately for the Empress, she sneezes as tiny embers exit her mouth. Her spectacles bounce off her face. The group sees an amusing sight as Aya tries to catch the glasses in mid-air, grabbing them before they break.

"Well… it's a pleasure to meet you too, Cailandra," Aya sighed, trying to maintain her composure as her bare feet touch the wooden floor of the library. Cailandra smiles, pleased she had another, more subtly victory. "Anyways, I have a proposition for you. Along with the 600 gold pieces and the items you agreed upon with Jyndora…"

Cailandra interrupts. "Um, Jyndora, Empress Aya?"

"High Commander Emberheart. Jyndora's her first name. You did _not_ hear it from me, though," Aya said as she winks.

Cailandra winks back in hilarious fashion, causing Aya and Rissa to giggle. "Alright. However, we weren't aware that there was another reward…"

Aya smirks while her eyes glow radiantly. Her gaze combs through the party once more. "Tell me something. Was this your first real mission together?"

The group nods.

"Do you trust each other? Sarenrae, do you _like_ each other?"

Rissa nods while the rest are hesitant to answer in any way.

"Ah, there's the rub. A united group is more than just a game of strengths and weaknesses. It's about the bond they form and how it began in the first place. Come, come."

Aya opens her arms and gestures for the rest to form a circle. They all comply, holding hands as they do so in the library. Suddenly, Torinn realizes what the Empress is going to do…

"Wait, Aya, you're not going to—"

Before he finishes his sentence, Aya and the party flash and fade in a stream of glitchy, blue-and-white lights. They reappear under a teleportation circle embedded near the Western Entrance of Sol City, next to a sight Rissa is familiar with.

"Ooh, are we travelling to Symphonia? The path begins through the Golden Road over there," she said, pointing to the entrance. It's another cobblestone walkway made of citrine and agate.

"No, no," Aya said, "We're not going far. There's a spot just outside of here that I like to go to. To connect me to the energies of the world. You, however…" She points to the party. "Well, you'll connect with each other the old-fashioned way. A campfire! And I shall help you!"

She points to a surprised Torinn. "By the way, we're going to tell stories. You're up first, Torinn. Empress' orders."

She has an impish smile on her face as the party turn to each other, as nervous as they could be.

* * *

 _ **The campfire will begin and the scene will be set. Join the Hearthfire Society next time as they begin their... Tales in the Dark.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_ : Forgot my ending. It's there now. Lemme know what you think. :) Stay Golden. And of course...

Later days. - Thicket


End file.
